1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a holder for removably storing therein one or more circular disc-like objects, such as coins, decorative objects or objects with indicia thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
From time to time, there exists a need to carry some additional money in the form of coins on one's person. This need may occur when a person is in front of a cashier, at a toll booth or in an environment such as church or a charitable organization where a person might require some additional money to pay a fee or make a donation. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and compact holder for removably storing coins that may be easily removed therefrom. Such a holder may be carried in a person's pocket or pocketbook or, for example, might be connected to a key holder, a zipper fob, a handbag, a necklace, a bracelet or the like. The holder might be decorated such that it serves as a portion of an item of jewelry such as a necklace, bracelet, pin or the like.
Also, there is a need for such a holder for removably storing other types of circular disc-like objects such as decorative objects or objects with indicia thereon. In these cases, objects with different appearances or indicia would be stored in the holder such that a selected one of them would be positioned at the front of the holder where it would be visible to change the appearance of the holder.
In the prior art, such holders have used a series of moving parts, whether they be hinges and pins, clasps, catches, threads or the like, all of which with normal everyday use wear down via material fatigue. Also, some of the prior art holders are complicated in construction, expensive to manufacture, bulky and/or difficult to use. The holder of the present invention is not subject to the above-described disadvantages and possesses many advantages over the prior art.